gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Razdis
Geography Razdis is located below Lyradis, primarily beneath the Dis range to the northwest. Due to the tropical climate many caves and tunnels were eroded by streams within the mountains (though they remain chilled), and the doughty dwarves have added more carved passageways to this. Three landmarks are: Andbar's Forest: a massive cavern network below the southwest of Lyradis, filled with giant fungi of all types. Named for the quasi-legendary first recorded king of the Razdissi. Now the source of edible mushrooms. Finbael's Deep: located in the deepest tunnels roughly within the center of the country. A great pit, superstition says it is bottomless. Named after the foolhardy dwarf pioneer who attempted to reach the bottom. They were not successful, and resided in a madhouse till the end of their days. Kalpraz: meaning "below sky" this is a sinkhole open to the air in the northernmost reaches of Razdis. Water cascades down into it from one side, and on the other is built the Razdissi capital. People The Razdissi people are dwarves, believed to be related to the dwarves of Sulvan's Fury, but many differences have emerged during their separation, mainly due to hybridisation with Ore Elves from Eyrecradia in ages past. Razdissi are still tough and bearded, but their skin is normally greyish black, similar to burned charcoal, and they tend to be nearly man-height. Their hair is most commonly iron grey, but rust red and coal black occur nearly as often. Eyes are black, orange or blue in most Razdissi. They're not as long lived as Keldagrim dwarves, with their lifespans being closer to humans. This is probably due to slight incompatibilities between Elven and Dwarven metabolisms. In personality, Razdissi are passionate about their work and tools; a common joke is that when you give a Razdissi a shovel, he'll spend a week getting to know it's name before using it to dig. Razdissi worship the very ore that they mine, in a somewhat odd animistic tradition. It is believed respectful to make a small sacrifice of plant matter (such as smoking a pipeful of pipeweed) before beginning mining. The population is low at 13,000, mostly in the capital Kalpraz with some in the minor holds of Dismil and Lunderbog. Due to the long-standing alliance with Lyradis, a rising number of the population are half-dwarves. They appear as slightly short humans with thick hair, grey-tinted skin and in some cases dwarven hair and/or eye colour. Resources Stone is very common, as the Razdissi constantly quarry and dig to expand their lands. It is transported out of the pits by a breed of particularly small and strong horse. Coal is mined in the south and east; it is used as fuel for furnaces and forges throughout the world. Iron is also frequently mined. Mithril was discovered in the region in 363. Religion Razdis follows animistic principles, but is unusual in applying them to ores, gems and stone instead of the usual plants and animals. Indeed, it is respectful to ritually destroy a small sample of plant matter before beginning mining or construction work. Razdissi don't generally agree with the Lord of Fire; in the sweltering heat of the tropics or the coal-heated tunnels underground, fire is less important. This may lead to conflict in coming years. Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris